


Jedi Love

by archaeologist_d



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Icky, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Love, M/M, Star Wars References, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, don't read this if you don't like weird stuff, yoda and jarjar are weird together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: You people asked for it, really asked for it. Jedi and Gungan love. Rated I for icky.
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Yoda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Jedi Love

"Meesa liken those big ears ud yousa, Master Yoda sir." JarJar's wide mouth was open and his tongue hung out a bit, a little drool beginning to form on the tip. He shifted slightly as he gazed down at the old Jedi, one webbed hand on his hip, the other caressing his own floppy ears. The constant rubbing had begun to turn his skin a deep green and he looked more than a little interested in the little Jedi Master. With a deliberate bend of the eyestalks, he sent a wink Yoda's way.  
  
The object of his affection just looked up at the tall Gungan in surprise. After all, the Jedi hadn't had a relationship in several dozen years and it was beginning to wear on him. The Head of the Jedi Council was not a sexual being, according to legend, but legends could be wrong. And if someone, anyone, was interested, Yoda was horny enough to give him a second glance… even a clumsy Gungan.  
  
Yoda motioned for the tall one to kneel down. With a quick pop of rubbery limbs, JarJar collapsed to the ground, breathing hard, drooling at the thought of touching his newfound love. He reached out to fondle Yoda's hairy head, and the Jedi Master allowed it, seemed to revel in the idea as he lifted his body upward into the Gungan's rubbery hands.  
  
JarJar's carress was surprisingly gentle but he apparently knew what to do, using his webbed fingers to rub up against the most sensitive part of Yoda's anatomy, his eartips. With each moment, the Jedi grew more and more pink, his ears flushing out wider and wider and engorging with pulsing blood until they were huge, twice the size of his head.  
  
The Jedi was enjoying it thoroughly, making the most delicious whistling noises, lifting up into the pleasure of having his ears fondled as they had not been fondled in centuries. Looking at his companion, he reached out with his claws and began to reciprocate, following the lines of JarJar's long, dangling earspines. When he touched the ends spikes, the Gungan began to groan, "Yousa, just liken that. Meesa liken… oh." And JarJar began to drool even more, taking his tongue and licking the Jedi's now-huge ears.  
  
Yoda knew that he couldn't last long; neither of them could. Groaning, his claws were trembling, scraping into the innermost part of the Gungan's earspine, he began to stutter, "May the.. may the…may the..." And with one low moan, he hunched over, his robes turning sticky with viscous fluid and he howled, "Force be with you."  
  
The excitement of Yoda's release was enough to send JarJar into ecstasy and he joined Yoda in screeching out his pleasure… "Oh, meesa, meesa… oh, biggen Jedi."  
  
They could not speak after that. The joy of finding love was too much for them and they lay in each other's arms, satiated. Eventually, JarJar sat up and, with a wide smile, asked. "Meesa want to try that again, biggen Jedi Massa."  
  
Yoda's eyes gleamed with the light of more pleasure to come as he said, "Do or do not. There is no try."  
  
And then they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars universe or the characters of Jar Jar Binks and Yoda. George Lucas and Dave Wolverston do. I am borrowing the concept with no intent to make money or do harm, just to have fun.  
Author's note: I wrote this ages ago and I guess I never posted it.


End file.
